


First Love

by Purplehaze811



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: Hating something he loved was a painful thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is yuuri/victor but its more of a character study between victor and the ice tbh  
> anyway enjoy! come shout at me about this show anytime on my tumblr: day-dream-haze

For as long as he could remember Victor's life revolved around the ice. He remembered the first time his mother gave him a pair of skates and fell about the ice, legs spread like a baby deer. Even as his face smashed into the ice he knew he had fallen in love. He looked up at his mother, blood smeared across his face and demanded "more". The ice was his first love. It was his protector from the world and no one had ever gotten close enough to change the direction of his love. As years passed by on the ice his love for something that he considered his safe place, the place he called 'home' became stifling. People watched him closely now and expected things from him. Hating something he loved was a painful thing. Each twist and jump on the ice felt wrong and ugly like his body was on auto pilot. He wanted that feeling back. He wanted to fall, to cry and to laugh but all he could manager was perfect jumps and empty facial expressions. 

That's when he met Yuuri Katsuki. Someone who was a complete mess on the ice. Someone who fell, cried and hung his head in shame. In that moment as Yuuri walked away in last place Victor realised he was jealous. He knew he would trade all his perfect footwork and fake smiles just to understand that look in Yuuri's eye. To feel that determination and pure love for what he was doing that he could see in Yuuri's every movement. He would give every one of his medals up to just feel that simple joy again that so easily crossed Yuuri's face every time his skates touched the ice. He wanted to remember what he had felt like back when he was just a child as he grinned up at his mother with a bloody mouth and a free heart. 

As he watched the tense lines of Yuuri Katsuki's retreating back he thought maybe it was time to find a new love.


End file.
